As a vehicle peripheral observation device configured as described above, Patent Document 1 discloses a processing format in which an overhead image of the vehicle periphery is generated from images captured using a plurality of cameras and displayed on a monitor (the display in the document), the overhead image divides the peripheral area of the vehicle into a plurality of areas, and when a user selects any of these areas with a touch panel, an overhead image of the selected area is enlarged and displayed on the monitor.
Patent Document 1 also discloses that the area displaying the overhead image and the area displaying the enlarged image in the monitor are set separately, and it is possible to make a selection for the enlarged image between a mode of enlarging the overhead image and a mode of enlarging the image captured using the camera that images the selected area (the camera-view image).
As a vehicle peripheral observation device configured as described above, Patent Document 2 discloses a processing format in which an overhead image of the vehicle periphery is generated from images captured using a plurality of cameras and displayed on a monitor (the display device in the document), and when an obstacle is detected by an obstacle sensor provided to the vehicle, an image including part of the vehicle and the obstacle is extracted to generate a caution image, and the caution image is displayed in a position in the overhead image equivalent to the position of the obstacle.